


Wasteland

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drug Addiction, Embedded Video, Episode: s01e06 The Fix, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch is addicted to heroin and Starsky is there to help him kick it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland

[Wasteland](http://vimeo.com/87479513) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
